1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to handles for toilet seats and lids. In particular, the invention relates to a toilet seat handle for use with a toilet seat or lid for deodorizing and disinfecting the toilet bowl and for providing hygienic means for raising and lowering the toilet seat or lid.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,425, issued Jan. 7, 1997 to Janik, Jr., discloses a toilet seat handle that fits into a base that is attached to the under side of a toilet seat or toilet lid. The toilet seat handle itself is tapered to friction fit within the base to hold the handle in place temporarily. The handle has upper and lower lips, but the lips are planar on the front side and there is no cushion between the lip and the toilet seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,193, issued Jun. 29, 1965 to Bogenberger, discloses a toilet seat handle containing a deodorizing and disinfecting wafer. The handle attaches to the underside of the toilet seat, and extends outward beyond the edge of the toilet seat.
The general object of the toilet seat handle of the invention is to provide a handle that is easily inserted into and removed from an opening in a toilet seat or a toilet lid. The toilet seat handle of the invention has an inner tab that is inserted into an opening in a toilet seat or a toilet lid. A finger grip, attached to the inner tab, extends outward from the opening to provide a handy grip. A spongy material, housed with the finger grip, holds a quantity of disinfectant to be dispensed through a cavity in the finger grip. The finger grip has an upper lip and a lower lip with cushions to provide a complete abutment with the toilet seat or toilet lid. A layer of adhesive on the cushions will hold the toilet seat handle within the opening temporarily until the toilet seat handle is to be replaced.
The above, as well as additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following detailed description.